Breakfast In Bed
by TinyTexan06
Summary: "Deleted Scenes" from the 3rd Season Premiere, the morning of the day after Will's "glitter bomb" escapade. The Wemma scene at his place made me think that PERHAPS they could have finally...you know... also everyone else!


**Title:** Breakfast In Bed

**Summary: **"Deleted Scenes" from the 3rd Season Premiere, the morning of the day after Will's "glitter bomb" escapade. The Wemma scene at his place made me think that PERHAPS they could have finally...you know...and, well...you know, other couples gotta get in the action! Each chapter added will be a short, fluffy, [perhaps a little] naughty, nuggets from each couple's morning before school.

Couples: Wemma, Klaine, Finchel, Quick, Brittana, [maybe Briartana]

**Chapter 1: Wemma**

"I don't want to go to school today," Will sighed, looking at his ginger beauty with sad puppy eyes.

"I know," she smiled sweetly, handing him his bagel.

"It's for the greater good of the club, I know...I just can't kill a kid's dream! I just can't do it," He sighed, taking her hand in his.

"Will, you glitter bombed Sue. This week you stopped being a man of words, and you became a man of action," Emma smiled, cupping his face in her hands.

"...And it was super hot," she added, grabbing him in a full on lip lock. Her hands flew around his head, pulling him closer than she'd ever dared before.

Will was taken aback by this brand new, aggressive Emma. But he quickly recovered and responded, wrapping his arms around her waist. After a minute, his hands brushed her red hair back and he broke their lips apart for a moment.

"Whoa whoa whoa there, Em. Where's this coming from? I mean, not that I'm complaining..." He chuckled nervously, feeling his pants tighten.

"Well...I just...um...listen, do you...do you have to get to school right away?" Emma asked, that small nervous tone coming back into her voice.

Will's eyes brightened, but then quickly narrowed in confusion. Was she...she couldn't be...

"...I don't have a first period class...Why...?" He raised his eyebrows.

"W-Well...I just...I've never...had _those._..**urges,** before. Before this week, I mean. And I...I don't know, I thought maybe we could...oh never mind," Emma quickly retreated.

"Hey hey hey now, don't back down now Ms. Pilsbury," Will chuckled, poking her rosy red cheeks. "...Are you sure you want to do this? Like...this? You know, you've kept this all your life, I feel like...I don't know, like you deserve rose petals on the bed, candles on the headboard and all that jazz,"

"Will, I'm a 30 year old virgin, not a high school teen in a movie. And besides, I've heard that rose petals stain your sheets permanently, and what if those candles fell down on us and set the bed on fire, - it'd be a NIGHTMARE if you did all that," Emma's eyes widened in fear just thinking about all the messiness.

"The perks of dating an OCD nut," Will laughed, pulling her close and kissing her forehead.

"Hey! That's not very nice," Emma protested.

"Well, you're **my **nut, baby," He smiled, gripping her cheeks.

"...Well, let's just see what this nut can do with your...nut. Oh god, that was awful I'm awful at this, I can't do this..." Emma groaned, throwing her hands over her face at the awful pun.

"Well then let's stop talking," Will growled, grabbing Emma in a hungry kiss. He decided that she needed to get out of her own head, or she'd be second guessing herself the whole time. She wanted a man of action, that's what she was getting.

He picked her up, surprisingly she completely gave in. Her legs wrapped around his waist, her hands roaming all around his body. Will wasn't wasting any time; he quickly darted up his stairs, continuing their make out session. They reached the bedroom, falling into the perfectly creased comforter.

"Mmmph! A messy bed, look at that..." Will whispered, tossing back the sheets.

"Shut up and take off your shirt," Emma growled, fire in her eyes. Will was completely floored; and completely turned on.

"Yes MA'AM," He laughed, stripping of his shirt and tossing his tie to the floor.

He reached for her top, looking into her eyes for final approval; "Are you SURE you want to do this, Emma?" He asked.

Emma stopped for a long moment, looking Will up and down. This was the man she had been in love with for years now, completely ready and willing in front of her. He was hers; forever.

She bit her lip, closed her eyes and ripped her top open, the broken buttons flying across the room and revealing her plain white bra. [Well, she was still Emma after all!]

"...Does that answer your question?" She grinned, pulling off the bra and throwing it across the room.

Will walked into his first class with a huge smile on his face, and for the first time in a while- Emma didn't need her SSRI's. She was happy, all on her own.


End file.
